


The lewdness of vulnerability

by Anonymous



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, F/F, F/M, No Climax, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Asuka was annoyed that these two always went into heat at around the same time.  Seriously, the two of them were so annoying.  There was only one of her, after all.





	The lewdness of vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird nge abo idea that I’ve been messing with for a while. Here’s a quick snapshot of that idea, featuring hapless alpha Asuka, super needy omega Shinji, and headstrong though stoically quiet omega Rei. Not featured: supremely laidback beta Kaworu who has not transferred into their college yet in-verse -- listen, I have a whole timeline for this au in my head, regardless of whether I write more to it or not.
> 
> This drabble has no point, but I’m sick of looking at it. Warnings for a friends with benefits ot3 situation and for self-lubricating assholes. What? EoE had Kaworu metaphorically impregnate Shinji with 3rd Impact. I will not be shamed.

Asuka was annoyed that these two always went into heat at around the same time. If they didn’t hang off each other so much, then one of them going in heat wouldn't always trigger the other one to do the same -- in what Asuka maintained was the dumbest, most backwards biological chain reaction she'd ever seen. There was only one of her. She could only do so goddamn much at one time.

Speaking of: Shinji was currently pathetically crying out for her, voice weak as he whimpered, "Asuka...!" There were tears brimming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. God, always so fucking needy.

"Hold on," she grumbled, because Rei was pressing herself up against Asuka too, her naked breasts rubbing enticingly again Asuka's skin, warm and damp with sweat. She'd broken a slobbery kiss with Rei to look towards Shinji and then to answer his call, and Rei was seeking out her mouth again, eyes conveying slight annoyance.

" _Princess_ ," Asuka grit out, a little annoyed too. "I have my fingers in you, come _on_." She was gonna get prissy about a kiss? Shinji was being left to the side, Asuka's non-dominant hand loosely wrapped around his weepy cock while she and Rei tangled up together like this -- and it wasn't Asuka's fault. Just... there was one of her. 

Rei was always more demanding than the very passive Shinji, so Asuka’s attention usually got doled out in an unfair kind of way. And, this time anyway, Rei had been in heat longer and -- and Asuka wasn't trying to balance this poorly. She never was, but there was a reason why Shinji would occasionally complain that Asuka played favorites when really, _really_ , she was trying.

"More," Rei commanded anyway, voice low and whispered in a way that Asuka knew was her version of needy.

But it was forward enough, greedy enough, to make Asuka to pull away completely, not letting the two of them embrace or kiss, and _definitely_ not letting Rei have Asuka's fingers in her. Rei wasn't the boss of her, and that was that.

"You, wait," Asuka told her snippily, and ignored Rei's flat glare. Instead, she scooted over to Shinji, hand still wrapped around his dick, and looked him over carefully.

He was sniffling and staring at her needily. If he were further gone and a little more trusting that she wouldn't laugh in his face ( -- which, okay, she was trying to work on that lately, on not doing that so much, especially when he was all vulnerable like this -- ) she was sure he'd be reaching out to her with both hands, maybe making grabby motions at her. 

He wasn’t doing that though. Because she was bad with his vulnerability. But she was trying. So she said, "Come here, stupid Shinji."

Even though she said that, she was the one coming to him. Which was fine. She switched hands, gripped him more firmly, and gave him a firm tug. He let out a cry, and the tears fell, leaving shiny tracks on his cheeks.

"What do you want?" She asked, because she wanted to know. Once, he'd asked her to spit in his mouth and on his face, which she'd never have thought up on her own, and it'd been good. He hadn't in so many words asked her to also give him hell about it during, but she'd inferred that bit and talked him down like crazy. She'd never seen him come so hard from something before that. So, she liked to know, was all. Liked to have a point of reference to start with.

"Mmngh," he said uselessly, squirming, apparently too far gone to want anything but for her to fuck him in some way, whatever way. Asuka could feel Rei pressing herself up against her back, and seriously the two of them were so annoying.

"If you can't say it, then you can't complain," she warned Shinji, patience wearing thin. And then she forced his thighs apart, so she could see -- 

"Asuka!" Shinji said, embarrassed, because he knew what she was looking for: the way he was slick, asshole fluttering and glistening up at her. He wanted to act coy about this, but he was also tilting his hips forward, as if to give her a better view.

"Want my fingers? Or a strap-on?" Asuka asked him, releasing his dick so she could trail her fingers down to where he was begging for it. His hole was damp and soft with his wetness, and she stroked against it gently.

"I don't know," Shinji moaned out, trying to grind down against her touch. "I don't -- "

"Were those the fingers that you had in me?" Rei asked lightly, peering over Asuka's shoulder and still rubbing her tits to Asuka's back. She was a good girl, when it was all said and done. Or whatever. Something. Asuka was _trying_ here, to deal with them both. To give them both a semblance of what they needed from her.

Then Asuka actually heard what it was Rei had said. She swallowed thickly at the realization that Rei was right. She carefully dipped her pointer finger into Shinji as she answered, "Yeah."

Shinji whined, loud and long and wordless, and they both watched him spurt weakly from his cock. He stayed hard, because of course he did. During heat, that was nothing. That was just the beginning.

Behind her, Rei was breathing harder than usual, was rubbing up against her more and more desperately -- and damn. Okay. Asuka really couldn't deny her, either. "Let's have Shinji eat you out while I get him started, okay?" Asuka suggested, a little uncertain. "And then I'll... get to you, okay?"

Maybe she'd eat her out, too. Maybe she’d let Rei ride her thigh. Maybe Asuka would go get the strap-on for Rei's pussy and fuck her. There were three distinct strap-ons in this house, two for Rei and one for Shinji. There had to be a solution to this problem, somewhere in that math. Three strap-ons, two omegas, and one her. Asuka felt like her brain was starting to cloud over, with Rei and Shinji both all needy for her and only getting worse.

“Get to me...?” Rei repeated vaguely, nosing at the side of Asuka’s throat.

Asuka wasn’t sure if she was going to protest. She knew it wasn't fair to make Rei wait when she'd gone into heat first, but Asuka also knew that Rei got doubly as wet, from her ass and her cunt. And okay, thinking about that on top of Rei nuzzling her throat, on top of Shinji squirming under her and starting wriggle his hips and move on the single finger she had him -- it was really dulling her ability to think through things. This was all such a pain to deal with, hot as it was, Asuka lamented to herself. Maybe she'd let Shinji fuck one hole while she fucked the other. Maybe she’d let him fuck Rei while she fucked him. She hadn’t decided yet. 

“Yeah, I’ll always get to you,” Asuka mumbled to Rei. It was too -- heartfelt. Intimate. Something, even though they’d all known each other and stumbled through puberty and bullshit and friends with benefits fuckery together since they were thirteen or fourteen years old. Asuka pretended she wasn’t blushing, and used her free hand to grip Shinji’s hip and hold him down, earning a moan from him.

"Okay," Rei agreed simply, starting to mouth messily at Asuka’s throat. Beneath them, Shinji whimpered a little as Asuka slipped in a second finger and scissored him open, his slick dripping down onto the bedsheets.

There was vulnerability in this for all of them. That was why Asuka was always the first to laugh at Shinji baring his heart to her. That was also why she was trying to stop. It was difficult, this thing with them. But she was trying. She was really really trying.


End file.
